The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional display device such as a crystal liquid display device includes a display panel having a plurality of rows of pixels, and may have a touch sensing function in cooperation with a touch panel. When the crystal liquid display device intends to perform display, the pixels are charged progressively by using display data, so that the crystal liquid display device may perform display according to the display data. However, in recent years, because the resolution of the crystal liquid display device is increased, within a period of time of displaying a frame, the crystal liquid display device needs to drive more rows of pixels. To effectively reduce a quantity of signal wiring and an occupied area, a display device transfers display data in cooperation with a multiplexer. However, when the parasitic capacitance of the multiplexer is larger, the multiplexer is more susceptible to an alternating-current signal. As a result, the display device generates a relatively large noise. Therefore, how to effectively reduce the parasitic capacitance of the multiplexer is one of the currently important tasks.